


Wasted Youth

by helvonasche



Series: In Love With A Murderer [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Eventual Murder, Explicit Language, F/M, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Punk!Jiyong, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: Inspired by @eashmo201‘s moodboards… I can’t help myself. They’re amazing and I’m a creep.First part of I’m In Love With A Murderer Series. No idea how long each part will be, but they are all going to have smut and murder… my favorite things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The door swung open and slammed against the wall as you stomped into your room. Furious that your ex had been able to get to you again, you grabbed your phone and texted your friend Laney. She was always good for finding a party, and you needed to get drunk. The drive inside you to make a bad decision, to form a memory you’d regret immediately, was unstoppable.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall as you stomped into your room. Furious that your ex had been able to get to you again, you grabbed your phone and texted your friend Laney. She was always good for finding a party, and you needed to get drunk. The drive inside you to make a bad decision, to form a memory you’d regret immediately, was unstoppable.

Thirty minutes later, you were meeting Laney outside an upper-middle class house in the suburbs. Walking up to her after getting out of your car, you asked, “Seriously, Lan? Are we babysitting?”

“It’s not a high school party,” she said before wrapping her arms around you, “And there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Lead the way,” you said, pulling back and walking along side her up the driveway.

There were people everywhere, at least four different stereos playing, and you could already smell the weed and cheap beer. Tonight was going to be amazing, one way or another. You followed Laney into the house, weaving through the crowd as she looked for her friend. You’d known Laney since you were both kids, she had gone her way and you had gone yours, but your friendship endured. It was strange seeing the crowd she belonged to, rich white kids with a pension for bad choices.

You had gone a different path, but she didn’t care. Not once did she cringe away from the black leather, combat boots, or the tattoos. She accepted your creepy ass, no questions asked, because as she said, you were still the same person just more fun to look at.

It was obvious you didn’t belong at this party, the polo shirt-clad neanderthals were giving you the ‘wouldn’t mind fucking you to tell my friends’ look, and you didn’t want any of it. Climbing the stairs with Laney, you figured that getting laid wasn’t an option tonight, when the crowd seemed to change.

Once upstairs, it seemed like you’d found your mecca. Ripped jeans, piercings, and cigarette smoke was abundant. Laney slapped your arm, “You are gonna love him.” Then she turned and shouted, “Jiyongie!”

Across the room, a platinum blond turned and you knew he was the one. He cocked his head to the side and sneered as Laney ran toward him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and eyed you as he said, “You made it.”

“This is Y/N,” you heard Laney say, then she whispered loudly, “The girl I was telling you about.”

Jiyong grinned, and asked, “Want a beer?”

Following Jiyong, you didn’t pay attention to the other guys at the party. You knew that being seen with someone like Jiyong would make a statement, and you wanted to make sure your ex knew you had moved on to bigger and better things, even if only for the night. Walking onto the deck then down the stairs toward the keg, Jiyong looked over his shoulder at you a few times. Making a point to act like you didn’t care, you ignored him.

As soon as Laney got her beer, she disappeared. She was a social creature and probably knew at least half the people at this party, so you couldn’t blame her. Considering what you were planning for the rest of your evening, her not being around and leaving you alone with Jiyong was for the best.

He handed you your cup and as he pumped the keg to fill his own, he said, “She ditched us.”

“Laney does what Laney wants,” you said as you took a sip of the shitty beer.

Jiyong stood and didn’t try to hide that he was looking at your body. It felt good to have his eyes on you, and it felt even better when he took a step closer. He placed an arm around your waist, gripping your hip, as he asked, “Want me to show you around?”

“It’s a house,” you said, making sure you sounded bored, “They’re all essentially the same.”

Chuckling, he leaned close, “Wasn’t talking about the house.”

You faced him, and heard someone practically scream, “G Dragon!”

Jiyong turned and nodded in the direction of the shout. You couldn’t help yourself as you asked mockingly, “G Dragon?”

“It’s a nickname,” he said, ducking his head.

Giving him a once over, you asked, “How does one get a nickname like G Dragon?”

“I’m Korean,” he half explained, “My parents gave me a Korean name.”

“So?” you didn’t really care how he got his nickname, you wanted as many people to see you talking to him as possible.

“The ‘Yong’ in Jiyong means dragon,” he started to explain, something he’d clearly done many times before, then shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

“So… you’re Korean,” you said.

He nodded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

You decided now was the best time to not only show how little you cared but also to proposition him by asking, “Aren’t Korean guys supposed to have the smallest dicks?”

Taking a step closer he said dismissively, “Size queen.”

“No,” you said nonchalantly, “I just prefer to actually feel like I’m getting fucked.”

He leaned closer as he said just loud enough for you to hear, “You’ll feel it…” he ran the knuckles of the hand not holding the cigarette along the outside of your arm before he whispered, “…for days.”

Biting your lip as you looked up at him, knowing you could still pick a good lay by looks alone, and said, “Prove it.”

“Follow me,” he said with a smirk as he backed away from you.

As you followed him back inside and toward the stairs, you knew exactly what you were going to do. This wasn’t your first time, and probably wouldn’t be your last time hooking up with a complete stranger. You had 2 condoms in your bra and when he walked straight to a door that was far away from most of the crowd, you could already feel yourself getting excited. He was cocky but genuine, and you were looking forward to seeing what he could do.

He held the door open for you and locked it once you were inside. Part of you worried that he might be into some weird power shit, but he leaned against the door and stared at you patiently. Something about him was so nonthreatening that you couldn’t help but take the lead. Closing the distance between you, pressing your body against his as you said quietly, “Thought you were going to show me around.”

“What’s his name?” he asked.

Grinning up at him as you thought about how your ex would be shiiting himself knowing that you had hooked up with someone like this, “Doesn’t matter, we aren’t together.”

“Revenge…” he trailed off as he rested his hands on your hips, “I like that.”

Tilting your head slightly, you asked, “You like being used?”

“We’re all whores,” he said, not breaking eye contact and it sent a chill through you at how earnest he was.

Resting your hands on his chest, you sighed before dropping to your knees. He didn’t seem at all stunned as you stared up at him while unbuckling his belt. Getting his pants open and palming his cock through his jeans, you were pleased that he didn’t have a baby dick. You’d heard that rumor about Asian guys, and assumed it was bullshit. Right now, the rest of the male Asian population didn’t matter, Jiyong did, and he might not be the biggest, but he showed promise at being the most memorable.

Gripping him tight through the fabric, you said, “I better feel this for days.”

“Sweetheart,” he cooed as he ran his fingers through your hair and collected it at the base of your neck, forcing you to look up at him, “If you’re half as good as you seem to think you are, I’m not letting you go.”

Reaching into his pants and pulling his cock out, you stroked him a few times before pressing a kiss to the side of his shaft. Keeping your eyes on his, you decided that foreplay would be a wasted effort, and you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock before taking him completely into your mouth. His cock hit the back of your throat, but you relaxed and took all of him.

Hissing above you and pulling your hair as he stared into your eyes, “Gotta love a girl who doesn’t fuck around.”

You pulled back, your hand around his shaft as you stroked and bobbed in rhythm. He dropped his head back, loudly hitting the door as he pushed his hips forward and released your hair. If you weren’t careful, he’d blow his load in a few minutes and you’d be left without. As if he read your mind, he said, “You keep that up, I’m gonna cum.”

Stopping with your lips against the head of his cock, you smiled up at him before asking, “What else do you wanna do?”

His hand was under your chin, tilting your head up as he said, “Get on the bed, I wanna see if your cunt’s as pretty as your face.”

As smoothly as you could, you stood and walked toward the bed, falling back on it and spreading your legs. Looking back at him, still at the door with a hand around his cock, you smiled, “Whenever you’re ready, G Dragon.”

“Laney said I’d like you,” he said as he walked to you, stopping at the edge of the bed and staring down at you, “I’ll have to send her a thank you card.”

Laughing as you lifted your hips to get your panties off, not bothering with your skirt, you dropped them on the floor. Knowing he could see everything, you opened your legs again and leaned back on your elbows, “She’d like that.”

Biting his bottom lip as he stared between your legs, he dropped to his knees and ran his hands up your thighs. Leaning forward and licking along your slit, he sat back and said more to himself than to you, “She’s getting flowers too.”

You could feel him spread your lips open with his thumbs and he groaned, “Next time, skip getting waxed. I know you aren’t a kid, but I prefer natural women.”

Taken aback, you genuinely gasped when you felt his tongue on you again. Every guy and girl you’d ever been with were adamant: hair was revolting. It didn’t help that he was enthusiastic about going down on you, matching your performance with a complete lack of easing into it. He ran his tongue along your sex a few times before he wrapped his lips around your clit.

Meeting his eyes when you felt him suck and flick his tongue across your clit, your hand was gripping his bleached hair, keeping him close. When you felt him push two fingers into you, you said, “Make me cum.”

He hummed, keeping his eyes on you as he adjusted his position, then began to slam his fingers into you. Curving them up as he sucked harder on your clit, you were quickly going over the edge. He seemed to like your hand on his head, so you collapsed onto your back and wove your fingers into his hair. Holding him in place as your hips began to roll, he started grunting with each thrust of his fingers and you were gone.

Your back arched and you held him in place for a moment as you felt the electricity of a good orgasm course through your body. When your body relaxed, he pulled back and rested his head on your thigh. Running just the tip of his forefinger around your entrance, he asked, “You want more?”

Giggling to yourself for a moment, you propped yourself up on your elbows again and said, “I’m only gonna feel that for an hour.”

Jiyong pulled a condom out of his back pocket as he stood, then stepped out of his pants. He stroked his cock a few times before opening the foil packet, “I only have two, so if that isn’t enough then we’ll have to go to the gas station.”

Reaching into your bra, you pulled out the two condoms and tossed them onto the bed next to you. You watched him as he realized what you had done before you said, “That should be more than enough.”

“I don’t know,” he said as he teased your sex with the head of his cock, “You seem tougher than most.”

“Just fuck me,” you said, still sensitive from your orgasm, but wanting more.

Lining himself up and only getting the head in, his eyes met yours as he said, “Hands above your head.”

“Why?” you asked, waiting for him to start and getting impatient.

He pulled out and slapped your clit with his shaft, “Don’t want you covering your face or getting in my way.” Getting just the head of his cock back inside you, he said, “I want to see your face, so get your fucking hands above your head.”

Crossing your wrists above your head, you stared at him as he pushed your legs apart and toward your chest. His hands under your knees, he whispered, “No bullshit noise either.”

“I don’t fake it,” you said, and his smile was different.

He lifted a hand, running the fingers that had been inside you along his lips before returning them to holding your leg up. Noticing how much you were squirming, he asked, “Why are you so impatient?”

“How aren’t you fucking me yet?” you asked, the exasperation evident in your voice.

Pushing your legs higher but keeping just the head of his cock inside you, he said, “This is the best part. Can’t get mad at me for enjoying it.”

Before you could say anything, he slammed his hips against you. Your jaw dropped and you were certain for a moment, your eyes rolled back into your head. When he came back into focus, you saw that shit eating grin, but you weren’t mad. If he continued to be half as entertaining, you would need to see him again.

Leaning close, planting his hands on either side of your head, he brushed his nose along your jaw and asked, “Can you feel it?”

“Yeah, Jiyong, I can feel it,” you replied, not shying away from him.

Getting closer, he nibbled your earlobe before whispering, “Now all you have to do is take it, like a good little girl.”

Righting himself, his hands back on under your knees, he set a brutal pace. Hammering his hips against yours, his cock easily sliding in and out of you at a rapid pace that had your head spinning. You’d been fucked hard before, but he was precise. The g-spot, as you had heard about it seemed like a myth, but he seemed to know your body better than you. Finding an angle that had you holding your breath and gripping the sheets above your head, he was relentless. Soon you were shrieking with each thrust, and could feel yourself leaking onto the bedding.

You noticed immediately when he took a hand away, needing it back to keep your legs from closing and changing what he was doing to you. Without a thought, you replaced his hand with your own right as he brought his hand down on your inner thigh, only inches from your sex.

“Gonna cum for me?” he asked, breathing heavily but not giving up on the pace he had set.

You keened in response, and he fucked you harder. Shouting and not caring if everyone in the neighborhood, let alone the party, could hear you, you were begging for him to fuck you, to never stop, and to let you cum. That seemed to push him over the edge, his hips still pistoning as he moved his hand so he could play with your clit while he fucked you.

Staring at your sex as he fucked and toyed with you, he said, “Tell Daddy how good he treats you.”

“So good,” you moaned, “Daddy fucks me so good.”

“Cum for Daddy,” he ordered, leaning down to stare into your eyes, “I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

“Oh fuck… don’t stop, Daddy,” you didn’t even think twice about the daddy kink. With how satisfyingly hard he was fucking you, and how his voice sounded, you’d call him Queen Elizabeth if he’d asked.

Your orgasm was close, but he seemed impatient. Gritting his teeth, he hissed, “I said cum for Daddy.”

He isolated your clit between his forefinger and thumb, then began to pinch. Slowly applying more pressure and you had to fight to keep your legs open for him as he seemed to force your orgasm from you. You babbled for a moment, then felt yourself gush all over his cock.

“Fuck!” he shouted, slamming his cock into you one last time before he came.

He tried to keep himself from being just dead weight on top of you, but you didn’t care. You hadn’t come to this party to find a new boyfriend, and Jiyong didn’t come across as someone you could call ‘boyfriend’. Even though you knew he’d hurt you, knew that someone like him was bad for you, there was no denying that you’d do anything to be by his side.

You were stunned when you felt his lips against your neck, doubly so when you heard him whisper, “Did you feel that?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited was the best way to describe how you felt. You were surprised when he asked for your number, but you gave it to him, hoping he’d text you. To your great surprise, he texted you, making plans to see you the next day. Almost two weeks since you and Jiyong had hooked up at that party, and you’d barely left each other alone. He had an inheritance or something like it, so he didn’t have to work like you did, which made going to work more tedious than before.

Excited was the best way to describe how you felt. You were surprised when he asked for your number, but you gave it to him, hoping he’d text you. To your great surprise, he texted you, making plans to see you the next day. Almost two weeks since you and Jiyong had hooked up at that party, and you’d barely left each other alone. He had an inheritance or something like it, so he didn’t have to work like you did, which made going to work more tedious than before.

Your days would drag until you could leave work and go to his place, today wasn’t any different. Practically running to your car, you drove like an asshole, making the almost thirty minute drive in less than fifteen minutes. Grabbing your backpack that you had packed before work, you tried to walk calmly to his door. His house wasn’t anything special, but it was better than your shitty studio apartment and you had the next two days off of work to spend with Jiyong, in bed hopefully.

Knocking on the door, you waited and felt your heart sink. You could hear Jiyong talking and the distinct sound of a woman laughing. Jealousy wasn’t something you were accustomed to. It wasn’t like you and Jiyong had discussed monogamy, but he knew when you were going to be here. You tried to calm down, reminding yourself that it could be innocent, as you heard him unlock the door.

“Y/N!” he shouted, clearly drunk as he stood uneasily in the doorway.

Your anger was back tenfold. He was just in his boxers, beer in hand, and behind him, spread out on his floor, was a half naked chick. Staring at him, you wanted to slap his pretty face, but you kept it together.

He held the door open, and said, “Make yourself comfortable.”

Whiskey and sweat made the living room stink, and you felt your blood boil. The bimbo couldn’t even sit up, falling back onto the floor giggling like an idiot as she asked, “Who is it, Daddy?”

Turning around to glare at Jiyong, you hissed, “ _Daddy_?”

He shrugged as he walked back to the leather couch, while you stood and watched him. When he turned around and dropped back onto the couch, Jiyong shrugged, “What? I like being called Daddy, you know that.”

“Daddy…” the thing on the floor cooed in a sing-song voice as she rolled to her side, trying to get up on her knees.

Without breaking eye contact with Jiyong you said, “You don’t call him that.”

She giggled again and it made your stomach churn as she said mockingly, “Oh… Mommy’s mad… What the fuck!?”

As the words left her mouth you were standing over her, a fist in her hair, forcing her head back so she had to look at you. Seeing the smeared mascara, the track marks on her arms, and her blown out pupils, you knew she was high on something as well as drunk. Not hearing Jiyong move, let alone say anything, you jerked the girls head back as you said, “I’m not your Mommy, and he isn’t your Daddy, cunt.”

Spitting in her face to emphasize your words, you let go of her hair and she dropped to the floor with a satisfying thud. Facing Jiyong, you cocked an eyebrow as you waited for him to react. He had climbed onto the back of the couch, his elbows on his knees as he watched you. His voice was low and steady as he asked, “Don’t like your present, mon cœur?”

Tilting your head before stepping over the human trash, you said, “No.” Grabbing your backpack, you headed to the door and said over your shoulder, “Lose my fucking number.”

“Don’t be like that,” he said, dropping onto the couch.

When he heard the door close, he groaned and got up. Following you out to your car, he slammed his hands on the hood and your eyes met. Still in only boxers and socks, he walked to the window and tapped on it. You opened it and heard him say in a gentle voice, “She’s nothing.”

“I’m aware of that,” you said, matching his calm tone.

“Come back inside,” he whispered, “Let’s have some fun, and if you don’t like it, I’ll kick the bitch out.”

You unbuckled your seatbelt. You’d already made your opinion of the situation clear, but his gesture, as small as it was, swayed you. Shouldering your backpack as he held your car door open for you, he leaned into you when you stood, pressing you against the car, “Next time I’ll find someone more your type.”

“How about you warn me instead?” you tried to sound pissed, but you couldn’t. This is what he did to you and you loved it.

He brushed your hair behind your ear as he leaned close, his lips brushing yours, “I can do that. Can you do this for me?” You nodded and he pressed his lips against yours. He didn’t taste any different, only whiskey and him. Resting his forehead against yours, he said, “Let’s go break her.”

As you walked back inside, you said, “I’m not fucking her, and you better wear a condom.”

“I don’t even fuck you raw,” he said, then chuckled as you went back inside, “We could get tested together, that’s some cute couple shit right there.”

Pushing him ahead of you, and dropping your bag on the floor, you watched him walk back to the couch. He raised his arms in the air as he said, “Hey slut!”

The thing on the floor flopped onto her back, “Hey.”

He sat on the edge of the couch and beckoned her to him. She struggled to get onto her knees, and after a few failed attempts, she eventually made it to him. He grabbed her chin, turning her to look at you as he said, “She is going to show you how to take a dick.”

“I know how to-” she started, but Jiyong slapped her.

Her hand on her cheek as she looked up at him, he said, “No, you don’t.”

Seeing him hit her, how rude he was to her, it was unlike anything you’d seen before. You were surprised that it made you feel better. You weren’t a violent person, but you could defend yourself if you needed to, and it wasn’t like the trash slut was complaining. She was too high to probably even know where she was, let alone remember any of this. But that wasn’t what had done it for you. He didn’t just tell you what you wanted to hear outside, he was following through, and his comment about ‘cute couple shit’ was like music to your ears. You weren’t angry anymore, not at him at least, and you decided that you could go along with this, for now.

Taking a few steps toward him, you asked, “Is she that bad?”

Jiyong pushed the girl away from him and she fell backward with a whimper, before he said, “Don’t know.”

Both eyebrows raised, you had assumed they’d fucked already, “Why not? Is she scared of the Dragon?”

“No, I was waiting for you,” he sighed, holding a hand out to you, “Can’t get hard, I drank too much… I need you.”

Taking his hand and letting him pull you closer, you felt him lean against your thighs. Placing a hand on his head and running your fingers through his hair, you glanced at the slut on the floor a few feet away. To make a point and hopefully to help Jiyong get it up, you gripped the back of his head and jerked his head back. Not taking your eyes off the girl, you said, “She couldn’t get you hard… fucking pathetic.”

Jiyong groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, “She is.”

Looking away from her and to Jiyong, holding his hair tight to keep him in place while you ran the fingers of your other hand up his neck to his cheek, you whispered, “Did she touch you?”

His eyes opened as he said, “No.”

“Good,” you said as you released your grip, and sank to your knees. Turning to look at your audience of one, you said, “Don’t touch yourself.”

She scooted closer, resting her elbows on the couch only inches away from Jiyong, as she pleaded, “But…”

You’d been waiting for this moment. Pushing Jiyong away, you cocked your arm back and hit her across the face as hard as you could. Watching her twist to face you from where she fell, you said, “Watch or leave, bitch. I don’t have time for your shit.”

Running your hands up Jiyong’s thighs, you said sweetly, “Looks like you didn’t drink too much.”

Jiyong glanced down at the noticeable tent his cock was making, and grinned as he relaxed into the couch. Pulling the waistband of his boxers down, you heard the thing giggle from behind you. Wrapping your fingers around his cock and hearing him sigh as you began to slowly stroke, you said, “I’m not going to suck your cock, Jiyong.”

He groaned, but didn’t say anything as you continued to stroke him, “You pissed me off.”

“I’m not gonna do it again,” he said, his voice soft and breathy as he looked down at you through heavily lidded eyes.

You grabbed a condom off the table, opening it and rolling it down his length. Standing you said in a flat tone, “Fuck her.”

Part of you may have been comforted by what he had said, but you wanted to make sure that he knew where you stood on this. You didn’t want to have a drawn out relationship conversation, you hated talking about feelings and trying to explain something that he’d never understand. You wanted him to fuck her while you said what you needed to say, then she’d leave and things could go back to normal.

The thing, you couldn’t think of her as anything else at this point, she repulsed you, and beamed as she sat up. Looking up at you, she asked, “Where do you want me?”

Neither you or Jiyong paid attention to her and she was too high to even notice. He was staring up at you, finally understanding what he had done, he told the thing in a resentful tone, “Leave.”

“What?” the thing asked, more confused than she had been.

Taking a step back, you shook your head as you said calmly, “No, she stays. Fuck her. I want to watch.”

His jaw dropped but his dick didn’t. The thing crawled to the couch, but before she could get on top of him, Jiyong reached out and gripped her neck. Pushing her back onto the couch and releasing her so he could tear her underwear off, he growled, “Then watch.”

Jiyong didn’t tease her or even check if she was wet, pushing his cock into her then looking over his shoulder at you. You walked around them, kneeling on the couch above her head, as you asked, “Feel good?”

“No,” he said, his eyes boring into yours.

The thing was making disgustingly fake noises beneath the two of you, and you wanted to shut her up. Placing a hand over her mouth only made you sick. Feeling her lips and tongue against your palm for even a second had your skin crawling. She was disgusting. She was everything that you hated about women.

Wiping your hand across her face, you hissed, “Fucking pig.”

“Uh… choke me… make me cum…” she moaned, and you obliged.

Feeling her greasy skin, the cartilage of her esophagus, and the uneven heartbeat, you met Jiyong’s eyes and started to squeeze. She went silent and it was the best moment of your evening so far. You released for a moment, heard her gasp for air a few times, then you would press down, making sure to not cut off her blood supply, only make it harder for her to breath. If she passed out now, there was no point in what you were doing.

“You aren’t any better than her,” you said to Jiyong.

He was rutting against her, but focused on you as he said, “I know.”

Only giving her a few seconds before you cut off her air again, you said, “You are going to feel this for days.”

“Make it hurt,” he gritted out.

Taken off guard by his words, you leaned forward and gripped the back of his head, “Stupid cuck.”

He pressed his lips to yours, his tongue against your lips and you opened your mouth. You barely noticed the thing clawing at your thighs and ass, your jeans more than enough to keep her from doing more than drag her nails across the fabric. The only thought on your mind was Jiyong. The way he seemed so weak and pliable for you to manipulate, this is what you needed.

You leaned back, releasing your grip on the thing’s neck and standing, hearing her gasp and cough for air. Grabbing your backpack and walking out of the room, you said over your shoulder, “Take a shower, you stink like whore.”

* * *

Jiyong pulled out as soon as you left. The girl, Brittany or Tiffany, something like that, passed out was even less appealing than she had been. Taking the condom off and pulling his boxers back up, he went to the kitchen. While he washed his hands, he could hear movement in the living room, assuming it was his mistake getting dressed. Leaving the kitchen, he said without looking back, “I’m going to shower, you need to go.”

Walking up the stairs, he could hear you in his room and felt his stomach turn. He didn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, and that he’d need to make this up to you. For now, he needed to shower, get a coffee, and find out how much damage he’d done.

You were standing next to his bed, unpacking your bag, and he knew that had to be a good sign. He didn’t try to touch you as he walked past and said, “She’ll be gone soon, I’m gonna go shower.”

When you didn’t say anything, just kept unpacking, he asked, “Want to go get some coffee after?”

“Sure,” you said, finally looking at him.

He’d never been so infatuated with someone like he was with you. Only two weeks, he kept reminding himself. He’d been able to fuck you any way he wanted, and unlike the others before you, he wanted more. Smiling at you as he walked into his bathroom, he knew he couldn’t tell you how he felt, at least not right now. It would seem like bullshit. Just a line to get you to not be mad at him, and that’s not what it was.

The hot water helped wake him up, and made his skin feel too tight. The steam around him was clearing his head, and he bent to turn the hot water up. Feeling the sting and the need to get away but staying in place as he felt like he was burning Brittany or whatever her name was not only off his skin, but from his memory.

He turned off the shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking past the mirror on his way back to his room, he glimpsed his bright pink skin in the reflection. As he pulled out some clothes and dropped them on the bed, he asked, “Do we need to talk?”

“I’m good,” you said, laying on his bed and watching him, “Hot shower wash the skank off?”

The reality of what he had done had hit him hard, “Gonna take a few more until I feel truly cleansed of whatever she is.”

You crawled across the bed to him and got up on your knees, dropping a hand to his waist and gripping the towel. Untucking it and pulling it away from him, you began to dry him off as you asked, “Do you need to talk?”

“Figured that’s what people did,” he said, almost not recognizing his voice. He didn’t know why you were suddenly being kind, but he wasn’t going to complain.

You draped the towel over his head, being gentle as you dried his hair, “We aren’t people.”

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” he said when you were done with his hair.

Staring at him, you smirked as you continued to dry his body, moving lower as you asked, “You really think I’d do something I don’t want to?”

When you gripped his cock with the towel, he bit his bottom lip, and fought against throwing you onto his bed and fucking you into the mattress. He never knew what you were thinking and he loved it. “Still want to get coffee?” he asked, knowing you could feel how hard he was again.

“After you disinfect your couch,” you said, letting the towel fall to the floor as you stroked his cock, “Can’t believe you let her lay on it, it was such a nice couch.”

He chuckled, and put his hands on your hips, “Speaking of that, I’m gonna get dressed and show our guest out.”

“Let’s go deskank,” you said, tossing a pair of boxers at him as you hopped off the bed.

Jiyong dressed quickly, throwing on jeans and a black sweater, before leaving his room. He hoped she was already gone, but hadn’t heard the front door so he knew she was still in his living room. As the two of you walked down the stairs, he said, “Get up princess. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t… oh shit…”

You and Jiyong were staring at the couch from the stairs. She was where you’d left her, but it was all wrong. An arm and leg hanging off the side of the couch, her lips, where they were visible, were blue. Jiyong walked over to her, her eyes were wide open and unseeing, the vomit she had choked on dripping onto his hardwood floors. He turned to look at you, trying to gauge your reaction before he looked back down at the dead girl on his couch. His first thought was to call 911, she choked on her own vomit, clearly OD’d,  but then he saw the bruises on her neck.

Those bruises were from you. There was no way he could know, not with complete certainty that calling the cops wouldn’t result in one or both of you getting arrested. He knew he could get bail and a lawyer, but he didn’t want to think about you in a holding cell, getting booked, it wasn’t something you were meant for. He could tolerate the system, but he’d rather die than see you go through that.

“Y/N,” he said calmly, taking a step back from the dead girl, “Let’s go get coffee.”

* * *

You killed someone. It was your only thought as you stared at the dead body, as you walked down to the coffee shop with Jiyong, as you sipped coffee on your way back to his house; you killed her. Jiyong said she had to have overdosed, that she had shot up just before you came over,  but it didn’t change your thoughts. What was scaring you was how little you cared. You’d hated her, you’d wanted to hurt her, now she was dead, and it felt good.

When you told Jiyong that you should call the cops, he refused. He showed you the bruises you’d left on her neck, and even though you knew it was wrong, you were proud that you’d marked the bitch.

“So what do we do?” you asked, sitting in his kitchen as you drank coffee.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “She still can’t stay here.”

You were both calm about it, which made what you said next practical, rather than glib, “We need to ditch her somewhere.”

“Tonight,” he said, setting his cup down, he went to the sink and started digging through the cupboard, “We need to clean up first.”

* * *

Carrying her out after dressing and cleaning her hadn’t been as weird as you thought. She was heavy, literal dead weight, but she wasn’t stiff like you’d thought. Getting her into your car, you and Jiyong drove around for a few hours. For now, she smelled like vomit and looked like she was passed out, and neither of you spoke as you looked for a spot to dump her.

Both of you knew this was wrong, that even someone like her deserved better, but you didn’t care. After years of getting treated like human garbage, you’d finally been able to return the favor and Jiyong just seemed to want to be done with it. When you found a good spot, the two of you got out and in silence, took her body and heaved it into the dumpster. Closing the lid, you walked back to your car and knew you’d have to clean it to get the smell out.

Jiyong didn’t say a word until you parked outside his house. It was late and you didn’t know what he was thinking. Turning your car off, you sat and waited. You were ready to drop him off and go back to your apartment, never to hear from him again, when he said, “Let’s wash the skank off.”

* * *

In his bedroom, undressing in silence and following him into the bathroom, he turned the shower on and got in. Holding his hand out and looking at you for the first time in hours, he waited. You took his hand and stepped in. The hot water hit your skin, and you felt his arms around you. He rested his head against your shoulder as he said, “We’ll watch the news, she was a runaway, so she might just end up being a missing person, if she wasn’t already.”

You draped your arms around his shoulders, “I think there’s something wrong with me.” You hadn’t meant to say it, but the words fell out of your mouth and now you had to deal with them.

He leaned back and lifted your face as he said, “We aren’t people, Y/N.”

“I don’t feel bad… I don’t feel anything,” you said, staring into his eyes and wishing that you could cry. It seemed like you were supposed to. That’s what people did when someone died, but you’d never been like that.

Jiyong pushed you against the tiled wall, his body holding you in place as he whispered, “I can make you feel.”

He grabbed the soap, lathering his hands before putting the bar back, then he began to clean you. Gently stroking your neck and shoulders, moving to your breasts and squeezing them as he said, “She OD’d, you didn’t do anything. She was a just another junkie.” His hands moved lower, and he pushed one between your thighs, “Do you feel that?”

Resting your head against the tiles, you said, “Yeah, Ji.”

“Everything else…” he trailed off as he pushed two fingers inside you, “…is fucking static.”

He pumped his fingers into you a few times, then he felt your hands on his hips. Looking up as you slid one hand lower, your fingers around his cock as you said, “None of it matters.”

“None of it,” he said as he lowered himself and pressed a kiss to your stomach.

You stared down at him as he guided your leg over his shoulder, his lips on your inner thigh as you said, “This is some cute couple shit.”

He grinned up at you for a moment, then his mouth was on your sex. Your hand on the back of his head as you put the other on the wall next to you for balance, and you held him against you. With his tongue and lips against your skin, he wasn’t trying to get you off quickly this time. It was more like he was kissing your pussy than anything else, and it felt amazing.

After a few minutes, his fingers were back inside you, slowly pushing them in and dragging them out. He looked up at you, leaning his head against your thigh, and you said, “Feels so good, Ji.”

“Mon cœur,” he whispered, feeling your body tighten around his fingers.

Your chest was heaving as you got closer, and you tightened your grip on the back of his head, seeing his eyes flutter before pulling him back to where you needed him. He didn’t waste any time, finding your clit and sucking hard, his eyes burning into yours as you stared down at him. You pulled his head back a little further and didn’t take your eyes off him as you felt your orgasm take you.

Carefully setting your leg down, keeping his hands on your hips as he stood, keeping you steady, he asked, “Are you tired?”

You placed your hands on his shoulders, and slid them up to his neck as you said quietly, “No.”

Stepping out of the shower, neither of you bothered with towels. He followed close behind you and pushed you onto his bed. Grabbing a condom off the nightstand and putting it on as he said, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Doing as he said, you looked over your shoulder as he took his position behind you and said, “Make me feel it, Daddy.”

As he lined himself up, he said, “Don’t call me that.” Pushing into you, you were distracted and weren’t expecting the stinging slap as he practically growled, “You aren’t some little girl and I sure as shit am not your fucking Daddy.”

You shrieked and dropped to your elbows. He took his time, only going halfway before pulling back again, then slapping your ass. “Beg,” he said before bringing his hand down again.

Pushing yourself up, you said, “I don’t beg. Fuck me hard. Make it hurt.”

He slid his hand up your back, weaving his fingers into your hair before closing his fist. Slowly pulling your head up as he rested his other arm across your lower back, “As you wish…”

Using the arm across your back to keep you in place, he began to pound his cock into you. His grunts filled your ears as he rutted against you, and he didn’t let go of your hair. Looking straight ahead as he fucked you as hard as he could, your mind went blank, blissful nothingness that was amplified by what he was doing to you.

You didn’t realize how badly you’d needed this, needed him, until he let go of your hair and wrapped his arms around your waist. He held you close, burying his face in your hair, as he mumbled, “Cum for me… I need to feel you cum… please cum for me…”

Your arms gave out and you collapsed onto the bed, but Jiyong didn’t relent. He continued to drive his cock into you, pushing one of his hands between your legs, his fingers finding your clit. It didn’t take long for your groans to turn to gasping moans as he pushed you over the edge. Any other time, he would have kept going, tried to push you further, but not this time.

Once your body relaxed, he set you on to your side, his cock still inside you. He held you against his chest and you knew he hadn’t cum, but didn’t have it in you to ask him why. After a few minutes, he said, more to himself than to you, “Fuck everything else.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing had happened. Both you and Jiyong were sure that she’d be found or that someone would be looking for her, but there was nothing. It was like she’d never existed. You continued to spend most of your free time with Jiyong, but he seemed different. He wasn’t distant, but he wasn’t as dominant. You thought you’d miss that, but this new dynamic worked for you. He didn’t need to be strong for you, and he seemed to enjoy letting go so you could take charge.

Nothing had happened. Both you and Jiyong were sure that she’d be found or that someone would be looking for her, but there was nothing. It was like she’d never existed. You continued to spend most of your free time with Jiyong, but he seemed different. He wasn’t distant, but he wasn’t as dominant. You thought you’d miss that, but this new dynamic worked for you. He didn’t need to be strong for you, and he seemed to enjoy letting go so you could take charge.

You were surprised when you woke up the day after  _that thing_ happened and he dragged you off to a doctor’s office so you could both get STI tests. Assuming he was worried about what the super skank could have given either of you, you went along with it.

You didn’t ask why, which was starting to become the norm. Jiyong would hear about a party or want to go to a hospital to get blood work done to see if either of you had herpes, and you went with it. It wasn’t like you didn’t care, you just didn’t see the harm in any of it.

Almost a month since  _that day_ , and you were heading to your car after a long, shitty day at work. Checking your phone as you walked through the parking lot, you were disappointed that he hadn’t texted, then you heard your name. Looking up, you nearly fell on your face when you saw Jiyong leaning against your car.

“Hey,” you said, very aware that you didn’t look how you normally did when you were with him. For work, you had to look normal. Clear plugs where your piercings were, your hair wasn’t styled, just out of your face, all tattoos covered, and you were bare-faced. Him seeing you so undone was not what you wanted, but worse things had happened.

He held up two envelops, and grinned at you, “Guess what I got?”

“Syphilis?” you suggested.

Shaking his head, he held out an envelope to you, “I didn’t check yours, figured you’d want to see that first. But I am clean.”

“Congratulations, man slut,” you said as you unlocked your car and threw your bag in. Opening the envelope with a sigh, you figured that if he was clean, you probably had something. Pulling out the paper inside and reading it carefully, you handed it to him and said, “Guess we’re both lucky whores.”

“You work tomorrow, right?” he asked, walking around your car to the passenger’s side.

Getting into the car and waiting for him close his door, you replied, “Same bullshit time, same bullshit place.”

“Go to your place, pick up what you need, then come stay at my house,” he said, “There’s a party tonight.”

Even though you were tired from work, a party sounded like exactly what you needed. Since  _that thing_  happened you’d been angry; no, you’d been aggressive. Last night, you slapped Jiyong during sex. He liked it, but that wasn’t the point. It was the need to hurt someone again that kept popping up. What happened that night, choking that girl, hitting her, it felt good, and you wanted more. The problem with hitting Jiyong was that you didn’t want to hurt him, not like that. But knowing how most parties went, there might be a fight and you’d be able to throw yourself into it without a second thought. Anything to feel like that again.

You pulled up outside your apartment, and Jiyong followed you in. You never stayed at your place, it was a tiny studio apartment. Less than thirty minutes later, you were ready. When you came out of the bathroom, Jiyong grinned at you, “It’s like magic.”

“What is?” you asked, assuming he was referring to how much better you looked with make up.

He got off your bed and walked toward you, circling you and looking you up and down, “I don’t care what you wear normally, but there is something about this skirt and your legs…”

“Pig,” you said, bending over to put your shoes on.

* * *

Walking to the house, you hoped that getting drunk would help improve your mood. You had parked your car at Jiyong’s house and walked the mile and a half to where the party was, this way, you could both get drunk and walk back to his house or get a ride.

He put his arm around your shoulders when you got close, whispering, “I’m going to tear your ass apart tonight.”

You giggled, he’d say shit like that and you’d tried responding in kind, but it just ended the same way. Getting dragged to a bathroom, even a closet one time, where he’d fuck you knowing that other people could hear. You didn’t mind, the last month and a half had been enlightening. Something about the two of you together made anything okay. Work was less tiresome, friends less irritating, and he was just easy to be with. Granted, most people were easy to be with in the beginning, but after  _that thing_ , you figured it couldn’t get any worse.

Less than an hour into the party, and you were fuming. There were two girls who kept trying to get Jiyong on his own. You knew his reputation and they were exactly the type of girl he’d normally go for: cute sluts, not like you were any better.

Jiyong didn’t seem oblivious to it, he seemed indifferent. He talked to one of them for a few minutes, but refused to go with her when she asked him to join her for a cigarette. You weren’t sure if it was out of some misguided notion of monogamy on his part, or if he just wasn’t interested. That didn’t matter, what did was how persistent they were.

Going outside to smoke, Jiyong said, “I’m bored.”

“Want to ditch?” you asked, hoping he did but also hoping that the girls would do something drastic before you left. Anything to get this venom out of your system.

He shook his head, “Not even drunk yet.” Looking around, he took you by the hand and walked away from the other people outside. Once you were out of sight, he pushed you against a tree, his thigh between your legs and pushing against your sex, “Wanna fuck?”

“Not here,” you said, rolling your hips in spite of your words.

He chuckled, resting his hand on your hip as your body moved. Taking a drag off his cigarette, he asked, “Can you cum like this?”

Nodding as you adjusted your stance, you asked, “You want me to cum on your black jeans?”

“Ride me, bitch,” he said, lifting his leg and making you moan, “Like I give a shit about jeans.”

“G Dragon!” one of the girls called, and you froze.

He dropped his leg, fixing your skirt with one hand, as he whispered, “I’ll get rid of them then we can go home.”

He kissed you quickly, then walked away toward where the voice had come from. You heard him say hello, and couldn’t help but eavesdrop. He knew you were there, but they didn’t.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” one of them asked, her sapphic voice grating to your ears.

“Smoking,” he replied, and he sounded irritated.

You heard one of them giggle, then the other said, “Looks like you might need some help.”

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he snapped.

The rage inside you took over, forcing you to walk out from where you were hiding. You didn’t bother with formalities or pretending like you didn’t know what was going on. The girl who was closest to Jiyong, the one who had her hand on his chest, you didn’t see anyone else but her. She didn’t even back away when she saw you walking toward them, the stupid bitch actually smirked at you, like she’d won. Jiyong turned to see you approaching, and took a step back. You didn’t stop walking until you were in the girl’s face, pushing her back as she tried to act like she wasn’t scared.

“Fucking psycho!” the girl shouted, trying to push you away.

Cocking an eyebrow, you reached out and grabbed her by the back of the head with one hand before you kicked the back of her knee. She shrieked as she fell, and you were on her. Planting your knees on her forearms to keep her subdued, you said, “You don’t touch him.”

She said something, but you couldn’t hear her, all you wanted to do was hurt her. Bringing your fist down, connecting with the side of her head, you said, “You don’t talk to him.”

The other girl ran off, and you bent down. Getting as close to her face as you could in that position, you wrapped your hand around her throat. Watching her face go red in the dim light as you cut off the blood supply, you said, “You don’t fucking think about him.”

Releasing her neck and standing over her, you kicked her in the ribs. Not hard enough to do anything other than scare her, and it was highly effective. You weren’t a violent person, at least you hadn’t been, but the adrenaline coursing through you was intoxicating. The only reason you stopped before really hurting her was to keep from crossing that line, but you weren’t sure why. The line had already been crossed, as far as you were concerned. You felt like you had killed someone, what was another when none of it mattered.

Walking away from her, the reality of what you had just done hit you hard and you didn’t know how Jiyong would react to yet another display of your dark side. Deciding that you’d just walk home and deal with the rest later, you didn’t look back. Any concern you had about his reaction was gone when you felt his hand on your shoulder. He wasn’t trying to stop you or turn you around, he was putting his arm around you again, and walking with you. Your fist ached, but you liked it. Jiyong, once you were a few blocks away from the party, was losing his mind.

“You took her out,” he said, walking ahead of you and turning around, “No fucking around, you got her flat on her ass.”

You didn’t know how to respond, but he’d said the same thing a few different ways as you walked. He was excited, and you had to admit, it felt good. The only reason you’d never done something like it before was that societal expectation that violence wasn’t appropriate. That’s not how you were supposed to deal with problems.

He was back at your side, his arm around your waist, “You are incredible. Never been this hard in my life.”

“What?” you asked, confused as to how you tackling a chick and punching her was boner material.

He took your hand and placed it over his cock, and whispered, “Hard as fuck.”

Then he released your waist and walked ahead of you, holding his hands out and turning around. He lifted his head to the sky as he shouted, “I fucking love you!”

You stopped and stared at him. No one had said those words to you unless they were balls deep, and they never meant it. When you didn’t say anything, he looked at you and smiled. Walking back to you, he said, “I love you.” Putting his hands on your cheeks, he kissed you, whispering, “I love you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” you hissed, pushing him away from you.

“I love you, Y/N, and you can’t stop me,” he grinned, taking your hand and pulling you along.

“You’re an idiot,” you said, trying to pull your hand out of his.

He dragged you into an alley, pushing you up against the building, and said, “Move in with me.”

“Fuck off.”

“No,” he said, getting irritated that you weren’t taking him seriously, “I mean it, leave that shitty box you call an apartment and live with me.”

“You’re fucking serious,” you sighed. When he nodded you realized that this was no different than anything else you’d done with him. It didn’t matter as long as you were with him, so why the fuck not be with him all the time. Grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, you said, “Fuck this up, and I’ll hurt you.”

“Hurt me anyway,” he said, leaning close, “I love it.”

* * *

Once you were back at his house, any doubt you may have had about what he had said evaporated. You took your shoes off and headed for the kitchen, but he practically tackled you, wrapping his arms around you. He kissed your neck, biting you a few times as you tried to walk. When he had a hand up your shirt and the other trying to get under your skirt, you asked, “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” he said, “Stop moving so I can fuck you.”

“I want a drink,” you moaned, he got up your skirt and already had two fingers inside you.

He started to cooperate with you, but said, “You drink, I’ll eat.”

Releasing you, he leaned against the fridge and watched as you grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He walked behind you as you poured, and when you set the bottle down, he turned you around. Sinking to his knees as you took a sip, he carefully lifted your skirt as he said, “The skirt stays on all night.”

“Whatever you need, psycho,” you said before taking another drink.

Carefully, he pulled your panties down, helping you step out of them, before he threw them behind him. “Lean back,” he said as he ran his thumb along your slit.

Leaning back, you lifted a leg and put it on his shoulder, pulling him closer. You were balancing on one leg, with only one arm to help because you were still holding your glass. He grinned up at you, licking his lips before he kissed your inner thigh. As he moved closer, you could hear him muttering something, so you asked, “What are you saying?”

His nose against your sex as he looked up at you, he said, “I love you.” You weren’t able to reply, but he didn’t seem to care. He lapped at your sex, getting three fingers inside you, then he was focused on your clit. Flicking it back and forth with his tongue, swirling around it, then sucking, and you were a mess.

The whiskey in your glass was slowly spilling onto the counter as you stared down at him. You could see his jaw working and neither of you noticed the glass shattering on the floor. He groaned when your hand was in his hair, holding his head in place. He knew you were close, and he wasn’t going to stop until you made him.

“Fuck…” you sighed, as your head dropped back and you came.

Jiyong didn’t stop, he’d never pushed you like this, and he needed to see what you’d do. Still torturing your clit with his lips and tongue, his fingers pounding into you, your grip on his hair tightened and you went silent. He watched your face contort in pleasure as your body began to shake. Worried that you might collapse, he was ready to keep you from falling, but he didn’t relent.

When he felt the sudden gush of liquid from your cunt followed by your whole body jerking above him, he leaned back and let you fall onto his lap. Brushing your hair out of your face and seeing that you were okay, he started fingering you again.

You kept your legs open wide, even though you’d had more than you wanted, it was never enough. Placing your hand on the ground, you shrieked, pulling your hand away. Jiyong was still knuckle deep inside you, as he asked, “You okay?”

Holding your hand up as a drop of blood ran down from your palm, you said, “I’m bleeding.”

He withdrew his fingers, licking them clean as he stood, “Stay there.”

You watched as he washed his hands and grabbed some paper towels. Kneeling on your other side, away from the broken glass, he took your hand and pressed the napkins to the wound. Once he’d soaked up enough blood so he could see the cut, he said, “It’s already stopping.”

“I’m a fucking idiot,” you sighed, getting up without injuring yourself again, “I can clean this up.”

“Later,” he said, when you started to protest, he continued, “As much as I’d love to watch you bending over to clean it up… actually, yeah… Get cleaning, and make it slutty.”

You laughed and said, “I need to get a bandaid, then I can get slutty.”

“Let’s play doctor!” he said excitedly, standing and picking you up bridal style, “After I fix your hand, we’ll need to do a pelvic exam.”

“Ew,” you giggled, as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

He set you down on the bed and went to his bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit. After he made you wash your hand, he got to work bandaging your palm. You watched him and couldn’t help but ask, “Why are you so nice to me?”

Not looking away from your hand as he carefully wrapped it, he replied, “Because I love you.”

“Why?” you asked, not sure if you were really in a good place to know this but unable to stop from asking.

He finished with your hand, gently kissing the bandage, before looking up at you, “I don’t know, I just do.”

“Oh,” you weren’t expecting an itemized list, and considering who you were dealing with, his answer was more than enough.

“You don’t have to love me back,” he said as he picked up the garbage and went back to the bathroom, “I don’t need you to.”

You looked up at him. He was supposed to be a decent revenge fuck, not someone who loved you, but you weren’t going to complain. Trying to choose your words carefully, you bit your lip as you asked, “So… about that pelvic exam…”

He dropped his head as he laughed, “Well, that particular service is only for residents, so…”

You couldn’t say he wasn’t persistent. Falling back on the bed, you said, “I suppose I could stay here, I mean, have you seen the guy who lives here?”

“Oh my god, tell me everything,” Jiyong said, doing an alarmingly spot-on impression of a valley girl.

“He’s kinda weird, kinda hot, but there’s something about him,” you said, watching as Jiyong took his shirt off, then his pants.

Jiyong stepped out of his boxers, and stood in front of you as he said, “Kinda hot? I dunno, maybe you shouldn’t waste your time.”

Biting your lip, you added, “Not like I have anything better to do.”

Dropping the game, Jiyong knelt on the bed, propping himself up on one hand as he settled between your legs, “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” you said, lifting your head so you could kiss him, “But I will.”

“Yeah?” he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

You couldn’t help but smile up at him, “My lease is up in two months.”

“Move now,” he said, trying to push your shirt up, “I’ll pay off your lease.” Jiyong gave up on trying to get your shirt off, and asked, “How attached to this shirt are you?”

“I’m not,” you replied.

His hands on the collar, you felt the fabric dig into your skin for a second before it gave. Ripping your tshirt down the front until it was open, he pulled at your bra, but you grabbed his hand and said, “I’ll take that off the normal way.”

“You have more,” he said, he was very keen on shreading your clothes.

Reaching behind you to unhook your bra, you said, “Good bras are hard to find, so don’t break them.”

“I have something else I wanted to talk to you about,” he said as he cupped your breasts, running his thumbs over your nipples.

“Unless it involves your dick in my cunt, it can wait.”

He chuckled, “It does. We’re both clean, you’re on birth control…”

Your eyes were wide as you realized what he was suggesting. You’d talked about this, neither of you had ever had sex without a condom. It wasn’t a big deal, but it seemed more intimate. To your great surprise, you weren’t surprised that after everything, you wanted him closer.

“Get on your back,” you said, not needing any more explanation.

As obedient as ever, he rolled off you. Getting on your knees, you mounted him, taking his cock in hand and lining him up as you asked, “D’you want to cum in me?”

He groaned as you sank down onto him, “God… yes.”

Placing your hands on his hips, you held yourself up and lifted your hips. With your arms holding you up, you could move your hips smoothly and quickly. Starting slow, you said, “Then cum in me.”

His hands were above his head, fidgeting as he tried to watch you, and he said, “You feel so fucking good… I’m not gonna last.”

“Don’t be a bitch,” you said, picking up the pace.

He moaned, his eyes darting between your cunt and your face. You watched his face and wanted to memorize how he looked, so tortured but reveling in it, knowing you looked the same way when he went down on you.

His back arched, and he hissed, “Hit me.”

“What?” you asked, unsure what he meant, but not stopping your movement.

He gripped your wrist, staring at you with an intensity you’d never seen before, and said, “LIke last night, hit me.”

Without another word, you raised one hand, quickly adjusting so you were balanced on one hand and your knees, and slapped him across the face. His hips jerked upward when your hand made contact, but he turned his head back toward you and growled, “Fucking hit me.”

Giving up on your position, you moved so you were sitting up, then you hit him harder. Your palm stung, but you didn’t care. His hands were on your hips, lifting them so he could fuck up into you, as he practically shouted, “Hurt me.”

Falling forward as he went harder, you had your injured hand in his hair, holding his head still as you slapped him again. He groaned beneath you. Before he could ask again, you gripped his jaw and hissed, “Fuck me like you mean it.”

His jaw went slack when you released him, and you could feel your cunt tightening around him. Instead of trying to slap him again, your hand went to his throat, squeezing gently. His back arched off the bed again and you felt his cock throb inside you before you came. He pulled your hips down as he thrust into you one last time, cumming deep inside you.

You didn’t know how long you laid on top of him, but it didn’t matter. His fingers lightly running along your back, as you both came down. You listened as his heartbeat calmed, you weren’t tired, but you didn’t want to move.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered.

You sat up, listening hard, then you heard voices from downstairs. Seeing the concern on his face made you nervous. He held a finger to his lips and you got off him. You weren’t the type to wait while he went to check what the noise was, so you both got dressed as quietly as you could. He didn’t try to make you stay behind when you walked into the hall with him.

Sneaking down the hall toward the stairs, he got on his hands and knees to see into the living room from the staircase, when one of them spoke, “ _Where the fuck are they?_ ”

Jiyong was back on his feet and staring at you. You both knew that voice, it was one of the slut twins from the party earlier.

“ _I don’t fucking know,_ ” the other one said, “ _But that bitch is going to pay._ ”

“ _Are you even sure this is the right house?_ ”

Pointing behind you, you followed him back into his room and into the bathroom. You were as far away from them as you could be, but Jiyong still whispered, “What the fuck?”

“Let’s call the cops,” you suggested.

Jiyong thought, and you knew why. You’d assaulted one of them. Even though you were pretty sure breaking and entering trumped assault, you didn’t know if you wanted to take the chance. The choice was taken away as their voices drew closer, Jiyong looked at you for a moment, his eyes darting between yours, looking for confirmation. When you smiled at him, he smiled back then he went back to his room. Hiding behind the door in the dark, if they came in, he’d have the upper hand.

You pressed yourself between the bathroom door and the wall, watching from the crack. Nothing in you was willing to hide and watch, you were waiting just like he was. Their voices, now clear and only a few feet from where he was, told you more than enough. These two idiots were drunk and alone. Assuming that you and Jiyong must be asleep or not home, they didn’t bother keeping their voices down anymore.

When they first entered the room, your eyes went wide and you were terrified. She had a knife. Thankfully, Jiyong didn’t jump out, he waited for her to walk into the room, and you knew he saw the knife too. You both stayed as still as possible, then the other one walked in. She seemed bored, and you watched as Jiyong snuck up behind her. It was almost comical how easily he took the knife out of her hand.

Both girls stared at him, the one near you, the one you had jumped earlier, swayed where she stood. The other girl held her hands up, “Please, don’t hurt me, we just wanted to scare you.”

“Breaking and entering? Knives?” Jiyong said, his voice was dangerous, “You think that’s scary… That’s adorable.”

Seeing how distracted they were, you took your chance and quietly left your hiding spot. They didn’t hear you as Jiyong spoke. Your eyes were locked on the knife that was about to fall from the chick’s hand. Blood thundering in your ears, you reached out and took it from her.

She turned around and shrieked, “You!”

The other screamed and tried to run for the door, while the one in front of you lunged. The knife sank into her stomach easily, so smooth that she didn’t seem to notice until you pulled it out. She touched the dark spot on her shirt, then fell to her knees for a moment before collapsing.

You looked up to see Jiyong staring at you, his eyes on the knife in your hand. For that moment, you were scared shitless. Not about being killed or killing, but about losing him. It wasn’t until he smiled and held up the other knife, just as dark as yours, that you felt truly connected with another person.

Grinning at him, neither of you needed to say a word. He watched you get on your knees over the girl, then you looked down at her. She was pathetic, whimpering and pleading, holding her stomach. You looked into her eyes, smiling kindly down at her as she begged for help, and asked, “Don’t you remember what I said?”

Raising the knife, you brought it to her throat. She was already weak from blood loss and shock, her ridiculous attempts to push you away made you laugh. Pushing the knife against her skin, you whispered, “I said, don’t fucking think about him,” as you slowly slid the blade, cutting her flesh.

Watching as she choked on her blood, you didn’t think you’d ever felt that good. The memory of choking the thing while Jiyong fucked her came back, but you didn’t shy away from it this time. This is what you wanted, you wanted this power over others, and now that you knew, there was no stopping you.

Lifting your head, you saw Jiyong sit back, a satisfied smirk on his face as he stared down at the lifeless body beneath him. He dropped the knife and stood, his eyes on you as he asked, “Coffee?”

* * *

Disposing the bodies was easier this time, but cleanup was not. Although you had liked watching them bleed, cleaning it up took longer than the drive to dump the bodies. However, there wasn’t an awkward silence, no worry about what was going to happen next.

Even the concern you had about how you felt about Jiyong were gone. Getting the bodies into the trunk of his car, cleaning up the blood, it was just more time spent with Jiyong, and that’s all you wanted.

When you got back to his house after ditching both girls in a condemned warehouse, you had only a few hours before you needed to be at work. Once inside, you found your phone and called in sick. Since you rarely missed more than a few days a year, your boss simply said to get some rest and to call if you were going to come in tomorrow. Setting your phone on the counter, you looked over at Jiyong who was sipping coffee, “Tired?”

“Nope,” he said, leaning back in his chair, “You?”

Shaking your head, you walked toward him, “I love you.” His face went slack as he stared up at you, and you continued, “I don’t need you to love me back, and good luck stopping me.”


End file.
